


Bath Time

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Married Life with an Assassin, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its Saturday Night at home with your Assassin husband, which means its time for some adult fun.





	Bath Time

Sitting in a bubble bath with your husband Jacob Frye one Saturday evening, you were feeling truly relaxed for the first time in weeks. With the council throwing missions at the two of you left and right, there had been a fair amount of days where you two hadn’t seen each other at all and now that you were getting a chance to breath, the two of you were determined to make the most of it.

Leaning back against Jacob, you basked in his presence. Being able to actually lay in his arms for once was enthralling after too many nights of sleeping alone. You had even taken to sleeping in his shirts just so you could have his scent on you while you slept. This made the dreams on those nights even worse.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary to dream about having sex with Jacob, he was your husband after all. But the dreams had been so vivid, so erotic, you would wake up with your body begging for him and his touch only to be disappointed when he wasn’t there. Now that he was here and holding you, you wished time would stop.

It didn’t escape Jacob’s notice that the lightest touch of his hands made you shiver, especially now. All those nights without you got to him just as much as it did to you. Every chance he could, he would run back to your flat in the hopes of having you for just a moment, only for you to not be there. When you two finally did see each other, the sex between you two could only be described as earth shattering.

But it wasn’t enough to satiate either of you and the both of you knew it. There was no telling how long this lull in the action would last, so Jacob knew there was no time like the present for a bit more indulging.

Bringing his hands up to your shoulders, dragging his fingers lightly made you moan slightly. Feeling more than a little devious, Jacob brought his hands to your tits, and taking one in each hand, he began pinching and pulling at your very sensitive nipples. As you moaned, he placed open mouthed kisses along your hairline and down to your neck.

While you were distracted by this, Jacob let go of one of your nipples and with his hand disappearing under the water, you didn’t know where it went until you felt two expert fingers began caressing your clit, making you grab hold of his legs to steady yourself. Keeping his other hand pressed to your chest, Jacob brought his mouth to your ear and brought forth his most wonderful method of seduction.

“Does that feel good love? Feeling my fingers all over your pussy? If we weren’t here in the bath, it would be my tongue as well and I know how much you love that. How much you love it when I run my tongue over that oh so sensitive clit of yours.” He purred.

Gasping for breath as he began working you faster, you grabbed hold of his arm and feeling your core tightening, you called out his name over and over. Grinning madly Jacob said “You’ve no idea how sexy you are love.” And as his own arousal grew greater, Jacob began biting your neck, hard enough to know that there would without a doubt be a mark there later.

Working you faster than before, you began bucking against him, the only thing holding you down was Jacob’s arm still against your chest. You were starting to cum and Jacob knew it. At his pace, he knew you wouldn’t last much longer.

“Cum for me, baby” he growled.

At first you thought you might right there and then, but your body wasn’t there just yet. It needed one more small push.

Adding a bit more pressure to your clit Jacob commanded “Cum”

With that, you screamed “Fuck!” and whimpering and moaning, the whole of you shook as you came for your husband. As you slowly started to come down, Jacob slowed his pace, letting you enjoy those aftershocks. Panting heavily, you reached up and pulled him in for a kiss, his lips making you melt inside.

Breaking the kiss, Jacob brought his lips back to your shoulders. Kissing his cheek you sighed and said “You’re next.”

“Mm, not yet I’m not.” Jacob said smiling against your shoulder as he began working you all over again. Thinking it wasn’t quite fair that you were the only one being pleasured, you moved slightly and reached behind, feeling Jacob’s rock hard cock, began stroking it alongside his movements. Jacob instantly went from being the one in charge to the one being pleasured.

Wanting to up things a bit, you lifted yourself off of Jacob and keeping hold of his cock you said “Oh yes you are Mr. Frye.”

Climbing on top of him, you guided yourself down onto him and started rocking your hips, not caring on wit about the mess the two of you were making. Jacob didn’t care either, he was too enthralled at the sight of your naked and wet body as you rode him.

Grabbing what you could to steady yourself, you rode Jacob slowly to begin with and you soon quickened your pace, with Jacob burying his face in your tits and holding you as tightly as he could. The feel of this throbbing dick inside you made you quickly lose control of yourself again and soon the both of you surrendered to each other, the both of you letting your hands and lips roam over each other.

Jacob’s own orgasm wasn’t far behind. More worked up than his body could show, he didn’t wish to cum so quickly, but those long days and nights without you, without your gentle touch, without your scent were still fresh in his mind, and so nothing could hold him back.

“Fuck love. Fuck, I’m gonna cum” He whispered against your skin as the levy broke and cumming hard, he filled you with every bit he had, shuddering as he did so. Laying against the back of the tub, you remained on top of him as he slowly went soft. Pulling you in for a kiss, the two of you remained there for a while wordlessly. Everything you could say had already been spoken.


End file.
